


bones

by ameliafuckingshepherd



Series: me taking out my problems on the avengers [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Plot/Plotless, Paranoia, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Random & Short, Self-Hatred, Why Did I Write This?, im sad, literally just about me, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliafuckingshepherd/pseuds/ameliafuckingshepherd
Summary: I’ll probably take this down in the morning but here is a quick vent fic. It’s currently 1am and your girl is NOT having a good week
Series: me taking out my problems on the avengers [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1353700
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	bones

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll probably take this down in the morning but here is a quick vent fic. It’s currently 1am and your girl is NOT having a good week

He feels so alone. Like no one understands.  
There are spiders in his ribs, where his lungs should be.  
They crawl around his bones and their legs snake through the gaps.  
They fill his chest and well up in his throat, climbing and biting and clawing to be let out.  
Hundreds of thousands of spiders. Flash, calling him _Penis Parker_ for the millionth time that week.  
An F on his English essay.  
Mister Stark saying, _”I want you to be better,”_ because Peter failed him one too many times, and he’s going to keep failing.  
The spiders thrash and scream, a hairy, dark mass.  
They never go away.  
Not when he’s on patrol, not when he’s with Ned, not even when he’s asleep.  
When will the constant tingling and ache, the reminder that he’s not good enough, that everyone _hates_ him, that everyone wants him dead, when will that go away?  
When he’s in bed, late at night, they crawl through the windows. They poison him, lie to him, tell everyone the truth until the whole world knows he’s a fake. Stuck in a world he doesn’t belong to.  
He’s drowning on dry land, backed into a corner. Him against the world, and against everyone else, because he doesn’t just _feel_ alone, he _is_ alone.  
No one can see it.  
But he can’t take much more.  
There are spiders where his lungs should be, and it’s getting hard to breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is my only safe space and I am dead terrified it will be taken away from me 🤡🤡 seriously though please send me your spare vibes bc I am straight up having a bad time right now
> 
> this is probably riddled with spelling errors and it’s so short buT please give me a pass


End file.
